Hotaru's Date Revised
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A little romance featuring Hotaru. What's her new beau's secret? An old story of mine getting a long overdue re-write.
1. Art of Dating

Author's Note

I feel that I need to explain some things before we begin. This is a revision of a story I wrote seventeen years ago. "Hotaru's Date" was never a bad story, quite the contrary it was very well received. So if "Hotaru's Date" is a well-liked story, why revise it? There are two main reasons. The first is that while it was well-liked it was also incomplete in places, had a mash-up of names and had _a lot_ of spelling errors as well as some chapters that were really too short. The only excuse I have for this was that I felt that I needed to get my ideas out and would often publish story parts as I finished them instead of sitting down and looking at them more thoroughly. I was really a form of lazy writing on my part. That being said, the second reason for the revision is so that when I get around to finishing this story I did not want things to be jarring: 21 chapters of botchy work followed by chapters written after seventeen years of practice.

So what can you expect from this revision? All Japanese names (though if someone can remember/ find the name of the guy who Makoto gave a transfusion to after he was injured by a lion youma I would be most grateful) for the characters. At least two short chapters being combined. Fewer spelling and grammar errors and some chapters getting a little more original content.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date Chapter one

The Art of Dating  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper

Hotaru sighed.

To her art shows were generally interesting, but could also be exceptionally boring. Having lived with Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka all her second life, she'd been to  
dozens of art exhibits. This one was Michiru's and as such Michiru was making the rounds.

"Making the rounds" was the most common thing about these gatherings. The artist  
was required to speak with and answer questions from everyone including art critics to potential buyers and casual observers. Hotaru could understand that it was a necessary aspect of the trade but it was almost always boring.

She looked around to see if Setsuna or Haruka were as bored. Unfortunately, Haruka at Michiru's side, as usual and Setsuna was off talking with a group of people who from the look of them were likely peers from the fashion world.

Which brought up another point of contention: there were few to no people her age at these galas. The ones she often encountered did not interest her, often being children of wealth and in her opinion quite arrogant, loud and intimidating. In short not at all what the ever-so-shy senshi of Saturn would want as a companion. It was also at times like this she missed her dear friend Chibiusa. With a sigh Hotaru did what any bored teenager would do in this situation: wander about pretending to be interested.

* * *

James Everwolfe smiled slightly, everywhere he went it was the same. New Town, new artists and new critics. He idly wondered what his role would be when his own exhibit was presented. James was after all an artist himself and had been heralded in various locations as both an upstart wannabe and a young up-and-comer depending on the critic. None of that really mattered tonight or ever. For tonight was merely looking forward to meeting his fellow painter Michiru Kaioh. Her seascapes had caught his attention as being beautiful beyond words, almost as if she were one with the sea herself.

 _If she's one with the sea, which to most people would be utterly ridiculous, what would that make me? One with the night or one with Silence?_ James thought wryly. Deep down, he knew the answer and some nights it terrified him.

He was sixteen with black hair that was kept in a small tail at the back of his neck by a purple string. His eyes were a strange shade of purple that was almost black. On this evening his five foot ten frame was in a white shirt, purple tie, and black dress pants with a matching coat. He felt ridiculous in a suit, but he knew it was necessary.

He was looking at a particular piece featuring sunrise over the eastern side of Tokyo Bay that he was certain was going to be leaving with him, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry," Both of them said. Then their eyes met.

To James's surprise he was looking into the exact shade of purple eye that he saw when he looked in the mirror. The only difference was that these belonged to a girl who, while really not all that tall was very striking, especially the way  
her black dress made her alabaster skin seem to glow. The two stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last an eternity before James offered his hand and a polite smile.

"James Everwolfe," He said as Hotaru took his hand warily.

"Hotaru Tomoe," She said as she shook his hand.

"Charmed," he said as he brought her hand to his lips.

Hotaru giggled at the chivalrous gesture causing James to look up with a more genuine smile. Something about meeting her delighted him. "So what brings you into the somewhat dry world of art?"

"I _have_ to be here. You?"

"I'm just here to mingle and maybe buy a piece or two. This one over here for example is beautiful especially the way the bay reflects the sunlight. The colors and technique is also excellent. Ms. Kaioh did a wonderous job!"

"You talk like a painter," Hotaru giggled.

"Good ear. I am a painter. Though my forte is fantasy art and moonscapes," James answered. "Which can be rather dull and tedious work sometimes."

"I know, I live with the artist. She spent a week looking for the right location to paint. The painting itself took her three hours to paint and she had to get up a four a.m. to paint it."

"Talk about suffering for one's art," James said dryly. That brought a laugh from Hotaru, it was a sound, James decided, that he found enjoyable. Something about this encounter with this mysterious young woman tugged at him. "Do you get the feeling that we've actually met before?"

"Yes, but I think I'd remember a cute guy like you," Hotaru said silently wondering where that comment came from. She was usually shy around others she didn't know, but for some reason she felt bold around him.

"And likewise I'd remember an attractive woman like you. You wouldn't be interested in going out sometime, would you? I think, no, I know I would like to know you better."

"I wouldn't mind one bit. In fact I was hoping you'd ask me." _I was?_ Hotaru mentally asked, then realized that she had.

"How about two days from now?" James asked with what he hoped was a charming smile.

Hotaru made a show of thinking about it, but deep down she already knew her answer.

* * *

James worked at straightening the pictures he'd bought that evening until he felt they looked perfect. He'd not gotten to meet the artist, but there was time to worry about that some other time, like when he met with Hotaru for their date. With a sigh he looked at the rest of his apartment. It wasn't really one apartment but a whole floor of rooms that he'd had modified to include all the space that he needed. He even had a balcony on which he'd set up his telescope. He walked out onto the balcony after changing into a well-worn t-shirt and sweatpants. The evening breeze felt cool against his skin as he looked through the telescope. It was a clear night and through the telescope he could see Saturn clearly.

Saturn had always been a planet of interest to him, and knowing what he knew about himself he wasn't surprised. With an amused smile he went back into his apartment and soon afterward was asleep.

* * *

Hotaru stared at the ceiling of her now dark room. She was still giddy from the events of the evening. _A date! My first date! I never thought it would happen._ She thought.

She smiled dreamily even as she puzzled over the abrupt manner of the thing. She'd definitely felt as if she knew him from somewhere but it was the image she kept getting was hazy, like a memory of a dream. Finally, her mind gave up on trying to pin down where she could have met him as she drifted into the realm of hopefully pleasant dreams.


	2. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer:  
Greetings Lance the Flamesniper here again. To this day I still have not written a story starring Rei, but I digress. A lot of people do not know this, but this chapter was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story and when I said it was going to be a short story I had meant it. At the time I was writing one-shot fan fiction and while many others on the site were encouraging me to try to do a multiple chapter work I did not feel I was ready for it. Then I began to think about James Everwolfe. Who was he? We knew where he met Hotaru, but how did he get shy, sweet Hotaru to agree to go on a date? What was his connection to Saturn? Would he survive Haruka's ire? The more I thought the more I realized this story could not be a one-shot story and be successful.

Now for the important legal stuff that has to be put in to prevent lawyers from beating me up and taking what little money I have:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date

part 2

Meet the "Parents"  
By  
Lance The Flamesniper

Things had been quiet since the defeat of Galaxia. Under the care of the Outer Senshi Hotaru had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young woman. She was sixteen now and already was as tough as her "father" figure Haruka and was fairly talented in music and history thanks to her "mother", Michiru, and her "aunt" Setsuna.

However, one afternoon, two days after one of Michiru's art exhibitions, Hotaru, having finished her studies for the day, she practically floated up the stairs of their home and into her room.

As it happened Haruka passed by her "daughter's" open door just a short time later just in time to see Hotaru seemingly busy getting ready to go somewhere by applying slight amounts of makeup like Michiru had taught her to do. Haruka made it about three more steps before she did a double take and rushed back to Hotaru's room.

"What are you up to princess?" Haruka asked, the eyebrow over her right  
eye twitching with every stroke of Hotaru's make-up brush. _Did I forget an appointment that I need to be dressed up for? Please let it be that._

"Getting ready," Hotaru replied as if that explained everything.

"Oh," Haruka said dazedly. "For what?"

"For my date of course!" Hotaru said with her best cheerful smile.

"Oh. Okay," Haruka replied dazedly as she started walking away again. She made it about four steps before the words "date" and "Hotaru" set off a rather loud set of alarms in her head. _Please let me have heard her wrong!_ She frantically headed back to Hotaru's room. "Princess?"

"Hmm?" Hotaru replied as she looked at how she looked in the low cut  
black dress she was now wearing.

Haruka's eyebrow began twitching violently. "Did you say you had a date?" she asked with a calmness she did _not_ feel at all.

"Yes."

"I see. Excuse me a moment," With that Haruka promptly raced down the  
stairs, seemingly breaking the land speed record in the process.

Michiru looked up from cooking dinner just in time to see Haruka screech to a halt in front of her. "Haruka? Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong?! No, nothing wrong, unless you count our princess going  
out on a date okay..." Haruka panted.

"A date?" Michiru asked sweetly.

"Yes!"

"She's having her first date! How romantic!" Michiru cooed.

"Michiru, this isn't romantic. Our Hotaru is going out with a person that we don't even know, he could be a Youma, a…a…dark general or worse a Starlight."

"I sincerely doubt her date would be a Starlight love," Michiru said not looking up from her cooking.

"How do you know it's not a Starlight?"

"Because Yaten, Taiki and Seiya all know better than to get within  
four hundred feet of you, Hotaru or this house and would probably have told everyone else on Kimoku the same."

Haruka paused for a moment then had to concede the point.

"Still, I think we should meet our princess's date before she goes  
out with him," Michiru responded diplomatically.

"Yes, we should," Haruka said in a malevolent tone.

Michiru caught the tone and gave her soul mate an stern look. "Don't ruin it for Hotaru, love. Her life's been difficult enough without you scaring away her first date."

* * *

As evening approached Haruka and Michiru waited in the living room  
of their lavish home. They had told Hotaru to give them a few minutes to  
talk with her date. He was due at six so they asked Hotaru to give them  
fifteen minutes.

At two minutes to six there was the sound of a car in the driveway. Haruka looked out the window to see a black corvette came to stop at the door. A minute later there was a knock at the door. Michiru opened the door and in stepped Hotaru's date.

He was dressed stylishly in a black dress shirt and matching pants, he wore no jewelry save for an amulet made of amethyst. The real surprise was when they looked in his eyes: they were a shade of violet that the two had seen only one other time. His jet black shoulder length hair was done in a short pony tail.

"Is Hotaru here?" He asked smoky sounding voice.

"Yes she is. However, she'll be a little longer getting ready. I'm Michiru and this is Haruka," Michiru replied indicating the glaring blonde.

The young man offered Haruka his hand. Haruka for her part looked at his hand as if he was offering her a poisonous snake. _Hmm, she looks like she's not happy to see me._ he thought "Charmed," He replied with a polite smile.

"I'm sure," Haruka growled.

"Now love be nice," Michiru chided before offering him a polite smile. "Please have a seat. Hotaru will be down shortly."

The man had a seat. Not seeming to be as rattled as he actually was by Haruka's icy stare. It wasn't easy but he felt that he needed to do so. Michiru then decided to break the tension. "So, where did you meet Hotaru?"

"It was your art exhibition two days ago. You are quite the talented artist. I was so impressed that I bought two of your pieces," he responded, earning a smile from the teal-haired maiden.

"Not that it matters where you met her or that you bought any paintings," Haruka hissed venomously. "I'm more concerned with making sure you're intentions are... honorable."

That drew a laugh from the young man.

" _ **What**_ is so funny?" Haruka growled.

"Just that you would doubt my intentions. I like to think that I am a most honorable person and so are my intentions toward Hotaru," the man retorted. "While in my care, no harm will come to her."

"Still there will need to be some ground rules laid out," Michiru replied letting some of the no-nonsense attitude she used and a Senshi slip into her tone..

"It'll be very important that you follow these rules," Haruka added menacingly.

 _And it almost looks like she's_ _ **hoping**_ _I break some of them._ "I would  
be surprised if there were not, and likewise if there weren't stiff consequences for breaking them," He said politely.

"Three rules," hissed Haruka. "One: She is to be home no later than  
ten. Two: _If_ she allows you to kiss her there is to be no lip to lip contact.  
Three: If she tells either me or Michiru that you've done _anything_ to hurt  
her, I'll..."

"I get the idea," He responded drawing his index finger across his  
throat. Haruka merely responded with a stiff nod.

Just then Hotaru walked down the stairs in her black low-cut dress and a radiant smile. Haruka looked at this unknown man, who seemed to be a thousand miles away at the moment as his eyes followed Hotaru down the stairs and into the living room. Hotaru responded with a slight twirl.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked the man with an uncertain smile.

He glanced at Haruka who was silently cracking her knuckles and smiled genuinely. "Hotaru, my dear, you are to die for."

"Aww, that's sweet," Michiru said seemingly oblivious to the cracking knuckles next to her.

"Ready to leave dear?" the man asked.

"Certainly," he answered as he escorted her out the door.

As they were leaving Setsuna walked up the walkway and nearly bumped into the couple as they stopped to watch the sun set. "Oh excuse me!" Setsuna replied then looked closer at the man at Hotaru's side. "Have we... met before?"

"Perhaps we have," he said with a slight smile. "I forgot to tell Hotaru's guardians but my name's James. Perhaps you could...?"

"Yes I could tell them," Setsuna answered. Just then her attention was brought to the amulet he wore. Or, more accurately what was inside it: the symbol for Saturn.

James caught what she was looking at and smiled. "Hotaru is in good hands."

"Yes, I see that. You two have a good evening," the senshi of time responded as she turned to enter the house.

"Thank you," Both he and Hotaru chorused then laughed about it as they walked to the car.

As Setsuna reached the door, she could see the stars were starting to come out. Michiru and Haruka came out to stand by the door as well.

"I'm not comfortable with our princess going out with a stranger," Haruka stated.

"He seemed nice to me," Answered Michiru.

"So uncomfortable that you apparently forgot to ask his name. It was James, or at least that's what he told me just now," Setsuna said as her mind went back to a distant time. Something about him tugged at a distant memory. "She's in good hands. You need not worry."

"How do you know?" Haruka asked the Time Senshi.

Setsuna looked at the sky and then looked at the twinkling light that was all one can see of the planet Saturn. "Just a hunch. Just a hunch..."


	3. The First Date

Disclaimer:

Some people point out a connection between Hotaru's Date and Hearts in Time. Part of it has to do with this chapter. Chez Martine shows up in both stories and both stories at different points refer to a time-lost partner to Setsuna named Lance. This was unintentional. It just so happened that I was working on both stories at the same time. Ironically enough Hearts in Time is actually a re-imagining of another story of mine: A Timeless Tale

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date pt3

The First Date  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper

The restaurant that Hotaru was looking at the entrance to was in a word, impressive. Two stories tall with a ballroom and, if one wanted to indulge luck, a game room. It was the newest restaurant in all of Tokyo. All Hotaru could say was...

"Wow!"

James smiled and looked appraisingly at his date. "Impressive isn't it?"

"Very! But, this place looks expensive are you sure you want to...," Hotaru Trailed off as James took her arm.

"What I'm sure of is that I'm likely to be the envy of the clientele when we go in. After all, I'm the only one here with someone who could quite possibly be an angel," he replied. That said he escorted his now blushing date to the front door. The concierge immediately stepped up to them.

"Welcome to Chez Martine. Table for two?"

"Yes please. On the balcony if possible," James said with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry sir, but the balcony is full," Their host said.

"Not anymore," A man said approaching from nearby. "The 6:25 reservation on Balcony table six called and canceled."

"Again? We've only been open for three weeks and that is the second time," the concierge sighed. "Very Well sir, ma'am please follow me," With  
that the two were taken to their table and seated.

Soft drinks were then ordered. After much conversing they agreed to have  
chicken Parisian gnocchi. While they waited Hotaru heard a phone ring. She glanced over to see her date give her a sheepish look as he took out a cell phone. "Sorry!"

"Hello?" James answered. "What do you mean where am I?... I told you,  
I have a date... I don't see where that's you're business... No, I'm pretty sure she's not... No, I won't ask her that... Look, we'll discuss this when I get home okay?... Yes, I'll have a good evening."

When James hung up the phone he looked over to Hotaru. She looked back at him then at the phone curiously. "Who was that?"

"Oh, no one important. Just Athena."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes then asked with a hint of uncharacteristic jealousy. "And just _who_ is Athena?"

Sensing he might be in hot water, he opted to tell the truth or at least the closest thing to it without sounding completely insane. "Athena's kind of like a guardian."

"Oh, like the three that take care of me?"

"In a way, yes. I suppose very much like them."

"Mind if I call my 'parents'?" Hotaru said with a touch of mischief in her  
voice...

* * *

Michiru sighed as she watched Haruka pace. She'd been at it since Hotaru and James left. Finally she decided to speak up.

"Love, if you keep that up, you're likely to dig a hole to lake Eerie in North America. If Setsuna says our princess is in good hands, then I am inclined to believe her."

"Yeah? Well _I'd_ be content if the so-called Guardian of Time would explain  
 _how_ she was so sure."

Suddenly, Setsuna wished she was somewhere other than here. "Just a...  
feeling I guess."

"A feeling? A feeling?! Well that's _**real**_ re-assuring...," Just then the  
phone rang and Haruka answered. "Yes?"

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru's voice came across.

"Hotaru! where are you? Are you okay?" This brought a concerned look from  
the other two Seishi in the room as Haruka put the phone on speaker.

"I'm fine 'Father'." Hotaru chimed in with a grin apparent in her voice. "James took me to Chez Martine."

"Chez Martine!" Haruka growled her eyebrow going into rapid twitch mode.

"Yes, he's been such a gentleman and _really_ cute too. Well dinner's being served  
see you later!" **click!**

"Well?" Setsuna asked with a hint of amusement.

"I think I'm going to kill him. 'cute' or not," with that Haruka resumed  
pacing.

Meanwhile Michiru leaned over to Setsuna and whispered. "I think our  
princess likes this one."

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

"I heard that!" Haruka hissed.

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Hotaru asked as she took another bite of  
chicken.

"I have no idea. Somewhere in North America, I think. My parents died when I was young and up until Athena found me, I don't remember much else. Aside from a trust fund and a last name, they left me with nothing else."

"That's so sad," Hotaru said with a slight sniffle.

"Hey, now princess, no tears for me. Tonight's all about you," he said with a smile.

"You're trying to spoil me aren't you?" Hotaru asked with a playful smile.

"Ooh, looks like I'm busted! Guilty as charged" James grinned back. "Care to dance?"

"Yes..." Hotaru said as James guided her on to the floor.

As they danced Hotaru felt a lot of eyes on her. The feeling was not unpleasant but it was a little unnerving to the normally shy young woman. She also heard a lot of whispering. Yet in some way that she couldn't explain, she felt this was familiar somehow and that seemed to be giving her confidence.

"Do you hear them, Hotaru? They're all talking about you. Wondering just who the angel is and how I got so lucky as to have her as dance partner," James said his violet eyes looking into her equally violet eyes.

* * *

The two danced for several hours then left Chez Martine. James drove them carefully back to her house then, sat on the hood of his corvette with her staring at the moon. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Haruka glare at him through the window.

"Say Hotaru, can I ask you an odd question? Do you think there was ever life up there? On the moon I mean?" James asked.

Hotaru smiled at the irony of his question "Of course there was. Why?"

"Just curious I guess," James replied as he watched the moon and put his arm around Hotaru's shoulders. "You know your 'father' made me promise to some really impressive rules and restrictions before we left."

"Oh she did huh? What were they?" Hotaru asked with a mischievous smile.

James returned her smile then recounted what Haruka told him. Hotaru laughed.

"What is she laughing for?" Haruka muttered more to herself than anyone.

"Maybe he told her a joke. My look at how she's smiling! She must really like him," Michiru said cheerfully.

"Blast! That means he'll want to go out on more dates with her," growled Haruka as the couple walked to the house.

Haruka continued to watch them walk until they were at the door. The two were exchanging pleasantries as Haruka watched. Then Hotaru leaned in to kiss her  
date...

Here we go a reason to beat him down! Haruka though as she cracked her knuckles.

Unfortunately at the last second James turned so she got him on the cheek and at the same time gave Haruka a knowing wink that blatantly said 'Sorry, not beatings tonight.' With that the couple parted and Hotaru walked in.

"So, how was your date princess?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru sighed dreamily. "It was perfect. And he wants to come by again next weekend."

"Wonderful! Just what I need!" Haruka grumbled as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

James walked into his suite of rooms. He walked past the kitchen and into his bedroom. As he was changing his clothes he heard a female voice in the living room.

"Well it's about time!" Athena hissed as she stretched.

"I wasn't gone that long," James said as he walked out of his room in silk pajamas.

"You don't have time to be dating!"

"Oh, go chew some catnip!" He teased Athena.

Athena, who was for all intents and purposes a gray cat shook her head. "You have a mission James! We must find the Seishi and Guardians then find and stop Somnius."

"Do you even know that he's here?"

"Well, no..."

"Then there's time to spare. Besides the girl I was with was cute..."

"Like that matters!"

"What the matter? Jealous Kitty-cat?"

"Nonsense! I just don't think you should distract yourself."

"Well I'm going to see her again whether you like it or not," James said.

"Fine! Don't blame me then if one of Somnius's Youmas leaves her out cold," Athena replied as she curled up and went to sleep.


	4. The Invite

Disclaimer:  
Time for the legal stuff in I have to put in here.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.  
All that being said, I'm not making a dime, penny, quarter, or nickel on this work. It's  
strictly for the entertainment of SM fans and myself.

Hotaru's Date part 4  
The Invite

By  
Lance the Flamsniper

It had been about a week since Hotaru had gone out with James and her next date was going to be in a few days. Hotaru was very happy about that.

Haruka was definitely not.

Michiru looked at it as Hotaru finally getting a much needed brush with normalcy.

Setsuna didn't worry much about it. She was still trying to figure out where, or when, she's seen the young man before. Despite her wracking her mind she had come up with nothing, much to Haruka's ire.

In the meantime Hotaru had to study her lessons. After getting home from Karate class, she sat down for history with 'Aunt' Setsuna. Her 'parents' had decided to go out for the afternoon and had thus given her a 'light' day.

"Tell me Hotaru, who won World War two?" Setsuna asked as she looked out the window.

Silence answered her, though not in the way Setsuna expected. This was strange since Hotaru had always been quite studious and usually answered her questions without hesitation. Setsuna slowly turned to see what the matter was. Much to her amused dismay, what she found was Hotaru staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hotaru?"

"Hmmm?" Hotaru responded dreamily.

"Do you know who won World War Two?"

"Mmmmhmmm..."

Setsuna's elegant eyebrow twitched slightly. "And that was...?"

Suddenly, Hotaru snapped out of her daze. "The Allied powers. A coalition of countries led primarily by France, England and The United States of America."

"Very good," Setsuna said as she resumed her lecture. After a few minutes Setsuna turned around with another question. "Who was Emperor of Japan during World War Two?"

Hotaru sat staring off into space again. Her expression was that of dreamy contentedness. Not at all the usual serious expression Hotaru wore when studying.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?" Setsuna asked as she sat down. _As if I could not guess._

"I'm thinking of him," came the wistful reply.

"Him? Oh! You mean James," Setsuna replied.

"Mmmmhmm..."

"He's really gotten to you hasn't he?"

"I know I've only just met him and have been out with him once, but it feels like..."

"...Like you've known him forever?"

Hotaru sighed. "Yeah."

"You know I'm not the only one who has noticed you zoning out."

"You aren't?"

"No, Michiru saw it too during your art class. Unlike Haruka, she thinks it's sweet. Since I can see you aren't in the learning mood today, I'll let you off lightly today," With that she left Hotaru to her own devices as she went off to see what's so special about James.

* * *

James sat at his canvas carefully applying violet paint to its surface. Pacing in front of him was a grey cat. However, this was no ordinary cat. Ordinary cats as a rule usually don't talk and definitely don't have dark green eyes.

"...And it's very important that we find the Crystal Dreams before Somnius  
does."

"Okay, so what's a Crystal Dream? I don't think you've mentioned that before," James asked, his mind more on a pair of striking violet eyes that sparkled with mischief and soft Raven-black hair that was glossy when the light hit it.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Athena hissed.

James immediately snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said Crystal Dreams are five crystals that form the literal Heart of Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Where?"

"Tokyo. Some Ten Centuries from now Tokyo will be a Crystal City ruled by the Neo-Queen."

"I see. And how do you know all this?"

"Because I'm _from_ there."

"Oh. So you already know who these guardians and "Sailor Senshi" are?"

"Well…," Athena answered with a sweat drop. "Not really. All I was told was I was supposed to find them. By the time I was born they'd stopped being referred to by their civilian names."

Athena waited for the usual sarcastic remark to come. When it didn't she glanced over at James. The sweat drop returned when she saw that he was daydreaming yet again.  
"Will you stop that!?" She growled.

"Stop what?" James asked, confused.

"You've been daydreaming. No doubt about her!" She said pointing at what he was painting.

"And what if I am? I'm allowed having _some_ normalcy in my life aren't I?"

Athena sighed. She knew that if she pushed too hard he would likely begin to defy her out of spite. "I suppose so."

* * *

"Here are the paints you ordered Miss Kaiou," the clerk at the art store replied.

"Thank you. Oh, wait, one's missing. Where's the shade of violet I asked about over the phone?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We did have some of that shade but about two hours ago some young guy came by just after you called and bought up all the violet paint I had along with a lot of other colors. However, I am getting more in a few days," The clerk answered. "Or if you want you can ask the young man to let you borrow some. He lives right across the street."

"He does?" Michiru asked. "I thought those apartments were empty?"

"They were until about two weeks ago. Some kid moved in. It's just him and some guardian."

"Thank you. I'll go ask him," Michiru said as she strolled out the door with her paints.

"Problem?" Haruka asked.

"No, just one last stop before we head home."

"Really? How far is it? It's getting late and we really should be getting home."

"It's just across the street," Michiru answered as she walked to the other side of the street with Haruka in tow.

Athena was once again ranting about James's mission when there came a knock at the door. James, immediately scooped up his feline antagonist an tossed her into  
his room.

"Hush! Someone's here!" he hissed.

Athena shut up as he hurried down the stairs. He opened the door slowly then his eyes widened in surprise. "Hello?"

" _ **You!**_ " Haruka growled.

"Ahh, James what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Michiru asked.

"I'm well thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" James asked as he kept his eye on Haruka.

"I came by to borrow some violet paint, would you have some to spare?" Michiru asked with a winning smile.

"Oh! Sure. Do come in, while I get some. It's in my studio."

With that James guided his guests into the studio. It was a spacious room that was littered with canvases depicting moonscapes, mostly, but there were a few that showed fantasy scenes of beautiful castles and landscapes.

"These are really good," Michiru said as she looked over one labeled 'Night Over Tokyo Bay'.

"Thank you, but that's not nearly as good as your seascapes," James said as he looked for a full tube of violet paint. "It's almost as if you are deeply connected to the sea..."

Michiru laughed politely at that as Haruka prowled the studio. She stopped at a canvas that the paint looked fairly fresh on then spoke up.

"So, what is this about?" Haruka asked with a look of anger on her face.

"Oh that?" James replied nervously "That's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Oh really?" Haruka challenged as Michiru walked up behind her "Anything having to do with our princess concerns me."

The painting in question showed Hotaru sitting at a table that was clearly on the balcony of some building, presumably a restaurant based on what was going on in the background. She was smiling at the viewer while behind her the early evening skyline was sparking to life.

"That is very lifelike," Michiru said. "Did you paint this from memory?"

"Michiru! That's Hotaru! Our Hotaru!"

"Yes it is Hotaru," James replied. "And yes it was painted from memory. She left such an impression on me that it seemed this would be a good way to remember my first date with her."

Haruka looked as if she was going to turn James into sushi when Michiru put her hand on her beloved's arm. "Relax darling, it's not like I've never painted _you_. I think it's sweet. Tell me James, what does your guardian think of you dating Hotaru?"

"She thinks it's not a wise idea as she thinks it would interfere with my work. I disagree for obvious reasons. I'd introduce you to her but, well, she's out at the moment," James lied. "Here's your paint. Please tell Hotaru that I look forward to seeing her tomorrow night."

"I will. By the way, would you mind terribly if the date was dinner at our house rather than you two going out? Since this seems like it may be becoming a regular occurrence, I think we should get to know you better," Michiru said and Haruka looked as if she liked the idea of being able to watch him.

"Not a problem."

With that Haruka and Michiru left and James sighed. "That was a close one."

"Yes it was. Now what are you going to do?" Athena asked.

"I guess I will be having dinner with Hotaru's family tomorrow night. Until then I have a painting to finish."

* * *

"Setsuna, may I have a word with you?" Haruka asked. It had been several hours since she and Michiru had returned from their afternoon out and evening was approaching.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Has Hotaru seemed a little out of it to you?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas why?"

"Yes. I have one really good idea."

"And that is?"

"The reason is about five foot ten with violet eyes and raven black hair."

Haruka scowled. "You mean James?"

"Yes. But we have other problems."

"Other problems?"

"Yes. I can sense that something dangerous is coming and it's coming soon."


	5. Visions and Preparations

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC abused it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm not making a dime off this  
work. I'm doing this for fun and out of being a fan of the series.

Well I've rambled enough. On to the Introduction!

Introduction:  
It was another timeless day in the timeless month of September. The Author was sitting outside on a picnic table enjoying the cool air and the color of the falling leaves. He had a bottle of raspberry Pure Leaf Iced Tea dangling loosely from his fingertips, occasionally lifting it to his lips to take a long slow sip.

Just then he heard the sound of someone hopping through the leaves in his yard. Along with the hopping cheeriness was the sound of someone's elegant steps. Lance smiled as he now had a good idea as to who his guests were. He slowly turned to find Hotaru and Michiru waiting for him. He carefully looked around to make sure that an angry Haruka wasn't going to jump him.

"How are you ladies doing today?" Lance asked with an easy smile.

"We're doing very well Lance," Michiru answered.

"We're going shopping for dresses after this," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Yes we are, after all you want to look nice for the next part of the story don't you princess?"

"Oh yeah!" Hotaru said as she skipped off.

"I wanted to thank you for writing this story for Hotaru," Michiru said with a smile.

"No problem. Haruka's not too pissed off right?"

"Not at all, we understand the reason behind it, though Haruka wasn't  
happy about it at first."

"I can understand that. I don't doubt she is still sore about it on some level." Lance replied as he tossed back the last of his tea. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get started on part five," Lance drawled as he walked back into his home.

Hotaru's Date part 5  
Visions and preparations

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

It was midnight and James was sleeping. Or rather trying to, if the wreckage that was his bedsheets was any indication. Unfortunately, he was dreaming again. For as far back as he could remember he always had the same dream.

It had started out as being vague when he first started to have it, a strange landscape of fountains and towers and a majestic castle. As he got older the images got more detailed and there began to be people in the image, like he was slowly zooming in on the purpose of the dream.

In this itineration, he is running down a corridor of one of the numerous towers that has littered this landscape all his life. There is an attack coming. He reaches a balcony and sees the Earth in full view out over the terrace.

Standing staring out at the planet is his princess. She too, has gotten more in focus over the last few months. What used to be a vague figure in shadow had taken on the form of young woman in a violet dress, her raven black hair faced him at the moment but it seemed familiar. Slowly she turned and James woke up.

But not before he saw her face. An elfin beauty that he has come to know extremely well.

"Hotaru!" James gasped as he came awake. Cautiously he ran his hands over his face then got up. He urgently walked to his studio, rolling up the sleeves of his sleep shirt as he walked. He had to paint the image, get it out of his mind and into the real world. His fingers worked his paint brushes and paints like they had a mind of their own. He worked restlessly, as if in a trance and the hours flew by. Finally the painting was done and James dropped to his knees, exhausted. He looked up at the painting before he began to speak.

"What does this dream mean? Why does it haunt me? And what do you, my fair Hotaru, have to do with it?" With that James curled up on the studio floor and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, James was awakened by the feel of being poked repeatedly by a paw. "James wake up!" Athena hissed.

"Okay! Okay, I'm up!"

"Good, could you please explain this!" Athena growled as she pointed her paw at the finished image.

"Oh that, yeah. I had another dream and came out here to paint," James answered while scratching the back of his head with his hand. "By now you should be used to the fact that when I can't sleep, I paint."

"I understand that. So tell me why's the girl in the painting happens to look like the girl you have a date with tonight?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you!" James growled in frustration. "All I know is that she was in it."

"Do you think she might be one of the ones we're looking for?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But then how would either of us know that?"

"True. However, I found a place that might have the answers you seek about your dreams," Athena said.

"Oh?"

"Yes there is a place called the Cherry Hill Temple that does fire readings, I think you might be able to learn something there."

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple things were less than peachy.

"Yuuichirou! How many times do I have to say that this is supposed to be a soft song! No Rock Cords!"

"Sorry dear," Yuuichirou mumbled as he took the brunt of his girlfriend's anger. He was thankful that she'd grown out of swatting him with a broom whenever he messed up. That had been painfully unpleasant.

Rei herself had grown from a beautiful, though bad tempered girl to an exceptionally beautiful, somewhat better tempered young woman. She kept her hair about mid-back level and dressed in stylish clothes when not doing her job at the temple. Today, however, she was preparing for a musical number with Yuuichirou on guitar and singing background vocals.

Yuuichirou also had changed. While he was always being followed by girls before, he was even more toned now from excessive training. Rei's  
grandfather, who, though he was now getting on in years, was still very physically active kept Yuuichirou on a strict regimen. His hair was longer  
now and Rei almost always insisted that he wear it in a pony tail since she was tired of him crashing into trees when he trained and it got in his face.

"It's okay, Yuuichirou, " Rei sighed as her temper cooled down a little. "Just don't do it again."

Just then the bell tolled outside. Rei who was dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt went to investigate. Beside the bell stood a man of about 16 with Raven black hair. His back was to her so she doubted he knew she was there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The young man turned around and for a brief instant he saw a woman in a crimson and white sailor suit. Then there was what seemed to be a flash before his eyes and he saw the same woman in normal clothes. He blinked a few times then began to speak.

Rei on the other hand was caught off guard by the man's eyes. They were a deep violet color. In fact, between his eyes and his hair, he reminded her of someone she considered a good friend.

"Do you work here miss?"

"Yes."

"And fire reading are done here right?"

"Yes, I do fire readings, I also sell charms. Why do you ask?"

"I have been troubled with inexpiable dreams and was hoping you could do a fire reading for me to see what the cause is. That is if you have the time. If you are busy I can return another time," The man replied.

"I have the time right now so we can certainly do a reading for you. By the way, forgive me for asking, but are you related to Hotaru Tomoe?" Rei asked.

James seemed taken aback by that. "No, but I do have a date with her later tonight."

Rei laughed "I bet her 'Parents' don't like that Mr...?"

"James Everwolf, but please just call me James," He answered "And only one of them doesn't like it the other seems pleased by me dating her."

That made sense, Haruka and Michiru had always been two opposite ends of the spectrum outside of their Sailor Uniforms. "Please step this way James I'll have to put on a robe and take a moment to prepare myself before doing a reading."

"I see," James replied. He did not understand the part about putting on a robe, but chalked it up to being a meditative thing and left it at that. If this miko thought it would help get him the answers he sought, _**he**_ would put on a robe as well.

Several minutes later Rei arrived in the room where the sacred fire burned. James waited patiently almost as if he were meditating. Carefully, she took out a blue robe belt. She smiled briefly as she remembered how she got it, then began to tie her hair back so it wouldn't blow into the fire.

She took her place across the fire from him and began going through her hand motions as she chanted.

"I am Fire; fire is light. I am Fire. Fire is sight," She repeated over and over. Suddenly a vision came to her. It was a sight she'd seen before. The Silver Millennium as it was the day of the Negaverse's attack. She saw this violet eyed man, clad in battle armor running to the tower that housed the princesses of the outer planets while their own towers were being renovated. _This is his dream_ , she realized. _But what does this mean?_ Another image rose up of an evil looking man with a hateful red eyes. She suddenly got the sense that he was coming and would destroy the future if he can.

Just then the outside bell tolled and Rei snapped out of her trance. Rei looked at James suddenly, wondering if he knew what and when he was dreaming about. The light from the fire sparkled off something on a chain around his neck. Rei squinted slightly and saw that it was an amulet made of some kind of purple crystal with the symbol for Saturn engraved in it. The shape looked familiar.

 _Almost like a transformation talisman..._ She ruled it out as a coincidence however.  
The bell tolled again, sounding more impatient if that were possible. Rei stood up.

"I'm sorry James but I'm going to have to go see who that is before they break the bell cord," Rei apologized.

"It's quite all right," James replied. "If it's no trouble, I'll be on my way. I have a date prepare for. Perhaps another time we can continue this investigation?"

"Count on it!" _Something's strange about you and I plan to find out what._ Rei thought as she and James walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Haruka arrived at the Temple a little after noon. She and Michiru had checked the Submarine Mirror for the trouble Setsuna foresaw, but saw nothing. So, after dropping Hotaru and Michiru off at the dress store, a place Haruka rarely went, she drove to the Cherry Hill Temple. Perhaps Rei, now in her early twenties could help. She quickly grabbed the bell chord and pulled. After several moments she decided that perhaps the priestess hadn't heard the bell and pulled again harder.

"Just a moment! I was with another client!" Rei shouted as she walked toward her next guest with James in tow. Said visitor turned then proceeded to glare at the young man with Rei.

James stopped as he saw who had been tolling the bell. _Well, I guess I can't have my days be_ _ **totally**_ _stress free, can I?_

" _ **You!**_ " He and Haruka exclaimed as they spotted each other.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Haruka hissed as her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I have been having disturbing dreams and thought that I could find answers through a fire reading. You?" James replied with a tight grin.

"I'm here on business and it's none of yours!" Haruka replied coolly.

James chuckled "Very well, Haruka-san. Well I must be going. I do have a date to  
prepare for after all."

Haruka answered with an annoyed growl.

"There's something... strange about him..." Rei began.

"That's putting it mildly," Haruka seethed. "Anyway. I need you to do a fire reading. There's a new threat on the way and both Michiru's mirror and Setsuna can't figure out  
what it is."

"I think I already saw what you're asking about. Something...evil appeared at the end of his reading."

"I see, I'll have to ask him about that later," Haruka stated, making the comment seem more like a threat.

* * *

The dress shop that Haruka had dropped Hotaru and Michiru at was one of the best in Tokyo. Haruka hadn't really thought that Hotaru needed a new dress, but Michiru thought the idea was a good one. After all, her princess wanted to look good for her new boyfriend. She could understand that.

"'Mother', what do you think of this one?" Hotaru asked as she walked out of the change room wearing a short black leather skirt and a sleeveless black top.

 _I think, Haruka will kill James just for looking at you in that_ , Michiru thought, noting how short the skirt was. "I looks nice Princess. But do you think  
it's appropriate?"

"Sure! After all I want look nice for James, don't I?"

"Yes, but you know Haruka's going to have a fit about how short the skirt is."

Hotaru laughed mischievously, "Oh, I know that. That's why for tonight I'll wear a longer skirt, but not too much longer."

Michiru smiled. Hotaru definitely liked James. She was glad that Hotaru had someone to connect to. She'd seemed so lonely when Chibi-Usa went home. "Come on princess, Haruka's here and it time to go."

"Okay!" Hotaru giggled as the cashier handed the girl her purchase.

* * *

Haruka had been quiet all the way to their house. She remained quiet until Hotaru was out of earshot. "I went to Rei's temple today."

"Really? Why?" Setsuna asked as she looked out the window.

"I went to see if she could get any insight where we could not on whatever's coming. But, guess who I ran into?" Haruka responded.

"Who?" Michiru inquired.

"James. But it gets better. He was there to get a fire reading due to some troubling dreams. But that's not the best part. At the end of the reading she saw something evil."

"So you think James has some connection to whatever threat that's coming?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Tonight!"


	6. Date Night

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC abused it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

The first time I introduced the Chief and Mick I honestly thought they were going to be on-off characters. They are real people who I knew when I started this series. The problem was that the Chief being a hardcore perv made me want to keep him simply for comedic purposes. His interactions with Lance and the Senshi became some of my favorite parts to write.

Introduction:  
It was a slow night at Lance the Flamesniper's "day" job. Business  
had actually been slow for a long time, but then again it wasn't like  
Lance enjoyed making sandwiches for people, but it did wonders for killing monotony.

Just then a much needed distraction came around the corner in the form of Mick: the one worker in the store that simply had to be depriving some village somewhere of its idiot.

"Hey Lance, your girlfriend's out front and she's with another guy," Mick said with his annoying chuckle.

"And just how do _you_ know what _my_ girlfriend looks like you baka!" Lance spat. He didn't understand how, but Mick irritated him just by being nearby. He suspected that it was the guy's personality which was grating on good days and obnoxious the rest of the time. Now that Lance thought about it, he wasn't sure _anyone_ liked Mick as he had a gift for offending everyone he met.

"Well she did ask for you. And it is a girl so I just assumed she was your girlfriend. Her new boyfriend looks kinda buff so I guess you are out of luck. Hey, what's a baka? Does it mean good looking? 'Cause you know _I'm_ the best looking guy here," Mick stated arrogantly.

"Mick… Oh forget it!" Lance replied as he walked up to the front. On his way up he passed his boss, the Chief. He was staring at something on the front line. Lance's eyes followed them, coming to a rest on a very familiar sight: the teenaged Hotaru and the 'guy' with her.

"Boy does she have a nice set of.." the Chief began before Lance cut him off.

"Chief, no ecchi!" Lance admonished.

"But look at her she got the nicest.."

Lance covered his ears. "Chief trust me you don't want to be saying that. Not here and not about her. Please!"

"And those Legs. Lance look at them!"

Lance's mind however was on how he was going to explain to his other managers about exactly how the Chief got chopped into sashimi and why he didn't stop it from happening. After all talking about Hotaru like that in earshot of Haruka _had_ to count as a suicide attempt…right?

"Could you excuse me for a moment Chief? I need to talk to those two. Oh and Chief please stop drooling over the dark haired girl, she's what we call here in America jail bait," Lance stated as his boss continued the ecchi stare.

"Oh yeah sure. Hey can you get her number for me?"

"Hentai!" Lance exclaimed as he walked out and sat with Haruka and Hotaru. "What a surprise! What brings you two here?"

"We were going to wait at your house but Haruka-papa insisted we come here to see you," Hotaru chirped as she chewed on a curly fry.

"I came here to get some answers," Haruka growled as she watched the Chief eyeing up Hotaru. "And just _what_ is _he_ looking at?!"

"Don't mind him, he's just a little ecchi. Answers? For what?"

"Don't play coy with me Lance! What's James up to?"

Lance laughed out loud at that. "Sorry Haruka-sama, you'll just have to wait to find out."

"I don't _want_ to wait!"

"Too bad. Now, the sun is setting and you and Hotaru must excuse me, I have a job to do, such as it is," Lance answered as he coolly walked back to the counter and they walked out.

"Well? Did you get that girl's number?" The Chief and Mick both asked.

"Aha ha… About that. It was a long distance number. _**Really**_ long distance," Lance answered as he anticipated going home and working on the next part of Hotaru's story.

Hotaru's Date part 6  
Date Night

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

It was six o'clock and the sun was setting. James would be there soon. Haruka was ready.

Meanwhile Hotaru was getting ready. As she promised Michiru she wore a longer skirt. There was something about James that made her happy. Complete. There was a connection between them that was like what her 'Mother' and 'Father' had. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car in the driveway. She practically jumped down the stairs and opened the door. She smiled brightly as James came into view. He was dressed stylishly, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. His violet eyes were wide as he beheld her.

"Hotaru, you are looking simply divine!" James gushed.

"Thank you," She answered with a giggle and a blush.

"Ah, James, so good of you to come and on time too," Haruka said as she arrived.

 _Why do I get the feeling that there's going to be trouble?_ James thought as he saw the grin he imagined Haruka would give to her worst enemy.

Before any more could be said Michiru's voice chimed from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"I hope you don't mind. but we invited Hotaru's 'Aunt', Setsuna, to join us," Haruka replied.

"The more the merrier," James replied hoping that he didn't sound half as uneasy as he felt. Haruka was up to something and he wasn't sure what.

* * *

"So, Haruka, how was your business at the temple?" James began.

"Short and to the point, James. Just how business should be," Haruka answered.

"You were at the Cherry hill Temple today, James?" Hotaru enquired.

"Yes," Lance said as he chewed on a piece of Tempura. "I was there briefly."

"What for?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, why _were_ you at the temple?" Haruka followed. James didn't like the tone of that.

"I've been having some dreams that were troubling me. I went there to see if the priestess could help figure out what was causing them."

"Are they nightmares?" Hotaru inquired.

"No, just dreams. Of another time I think," James responded as Setsuna seemingly choked on the wine she and other adults were drinking. "Something wrong, Setsuna?"

"N-no, I'm just fine," Setsuna stammered. _So that's where I saw him before, in the past!_

"Are they dreams about the future?" Hotaru asked.

"They are the past, at least I'm pretty sure they are. At any rate, sometimes parts of my dreams end up in my paintings."

"The images you paint are rather striking," Michiru piped up. "I would guess the fantasy paintings I saw are parts of your dreams?"

"That's right. But I did see something odd in a painting I did about three months ago," James began.

"Oh?" Haruka hissed. "And what might that be?"

"You three," James answered. "But not the way you are now."

"I see," Setsuna said as she went through her memory trying to place the violet eyed artist.

"So," Michiru said as she tried to change the subject. "You never did tell us why you came to Japan."

"Well if you must know I came in hopes of finding the Sailor Scouts," James said hoping that they thought it was a joke.

Unfortunately they did not.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Setsuna asked before Haruka could jump in. "Why would you want to find them?"

"Why, to paint them of course! To immortalize them for all time in their prime and in all their glory. There's one in particular that I've always wished to paint."

"Oh?" Michiru quipped. "Which one?"

"Sailor Saturn."

Hotaru coughed slightly at her boyfriend's indirect attention. "Why her?"

James smiled at her. "Well, from what I've heard she is very graceful and almost as beautiful as you Hotaru. It would be any artist's dream to immortalize such beauty."

Hotaru's face was bright red with the compliment as Michiru leaned behind the glowering Haruka and whispered to Setsuna. "My, he certainly is a sweet talker."

"Yes he is," Setsuna agreed as Haruka's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Speaking of art," James began as he watched Haruka's eyebrow do an interesting impression of a person jumping hurdles. "I want to invite you all to my art show tomorrow night."

"An art show?" Hotaru asked as she perked up.

"Yes. I want you to go as my date and your guardians might want to buy some  
pieces..," Hinted James as dinner ended.

"I'd love to go! Can I?" Hotaru asked her 'Parents'.

"Since we're going too, I imagine it won't be too bad," Haruka said still glaring at James.

* * *

"Well, he certainly was polite," Michiru said. It had been several hours since James left and Hotaru had just drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on her lips.

"Yes, he was. A little too polite."

"Oh you're just mad because you couldn't prove that he was at the temple for  
some evil purpose," Michiru teased.

"He's from the past," Setsuna said quietly.

"The past?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I think he was."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him until you're sure," Haruka said. _I also think he was lying about why he wants to find the Senshi, but no one else seems to have caught that._

* * *

In a lair that was dark and dingy sat Somnius. He was a thin yet evil man  
with crimson eyes white flowing hair and a sinister goatee of the same color. His mouth twisted down into a sinister frown.

"We must find The Crystal Dreams before the future city comes to pass," He  
growled. "Canvesse, I want you to go to the art show scheduled for tomorrow  
night. Your target will be Michiru Kaiou. Her love of art may be a sign that she has a crystal dream."

"Yes, my lord," Canvesse stated. She was a youma who looked a lot like a woman that had been spraypainted red, green and blue. "It will be done."


	7. A Night at the Museum

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Introduction:  
He was running again.

Even though it was a dream he could feel his muscles aching as he made his way up the flights of stairs. _Why did they have to make this tower so tall?_ his mind hissed as he heard the door start to give.

Below him the tower guards prepared for the fight. All of that wasn't important. _She_ was.

The princess, his princess, was in danger and his leader had sent him. He had to get to her, there was to be no failure. The doors gave way downstairs and the sound of steel on steel filled the air. The sounds were new to the dream. He reached the room, he'd been there a thousand times since he was old enough to remember dreams. Everything was coming into focus more and more. There she was as always watching the Earth as it rose.

She had her back to him but he knew she would turn around soon. She did and there with her wonderous violet eyes and raven dark hair, stood Princess Hotaru.

Once again James woke with her name on his lips. "What is this dream? Why does it haunt me? And what do you, my beautiful Hotaru, have to do with it?" He asked the painting of her as it hung serenely waiting for its trip to the Museum the next morning. It was not one he was going to sell, but it was going definitely going to be displayed.

Hotaru's Date pt7  
A night at the museum

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

It was a typical day at the Cherry Hill Temple, Rei's Grandfather had taken Yuuichirou to refresh his training by the bay of Tokyo, a lesson that most likely would end up leaving Yuuichirou looking like a drowned river rat. That left Rei and her guests plenty of time to talk.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Minako panted.

"So what's new? You're _always_ late," Teased Makoto.

The two had grown up into exceptionally beautiful young women, as had all the senshi. Minako, was now a model and actress, though only on the local level. Makoto had become a master Chef, but also taught self-defense courses at various clubs. Ami had decided to take her medical training at the University of Tokyo instead of the way too far away Germany. Usagi had surprised all of them though. She'd become a successful animator and author.

"What was it you called the meeting foooor?" Wailed Usagi. "I was just getting ready to go to the art show with Mamoru."

"Well if you must know, meatball brain," Rei began. "I was doing a fire reading for someone yesterday and saw a new threat."

"A new threat?" Makoto asked as her expression turned serious.

"Yes something evil, but I don't think he's behind it." Rei answered.

"There was a strange feeling about him though..."

"Really?" Ami asked. "Why?"

"Well for one thing he had this strange aura about him. It reminded me a little of Hotaru..." Rei replied.

"We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious then. If there's a new  
threat it'll strike soon." Minako assessed insightfully.

"Mmmhmm!" The others agreed as the meeting broke up.

* * *

"Careful with that!" James shouted as the last, and to him, most precious of his paintings for the show was being carried into the museum. "I don't paint these things so people can drop and destroy them!"

"Sorry!" the young worker yelled back.

James just sighed and returned to his inspection of the paintings. Most of them were just moonscapes, as was his wont to paint. Then there were the other  
paintings...

James turned and looked at the image of an aqua haired woman in a simple dress with her companion, a sandy haired person who at first glance looked like a man but on closer examination wasn't. The two looked as if they'd been caught mid-step with the Earth in plain sight. There was one next to it, a palace in the background with a meatball haired girl and her dark haired prince in the foreground.

All of them images from a myriad of dreams that he'd had. As he looked at them he  
idly wondered what they meant if they meant anything. Then, his mind went back to  
his most frequent dream and it's star.

"Hotaru," he whispered. Instantly his mind went back to her. The way her eyes  
sparkled with mischief. The way her hair shined when the light hit it. He sighed as  
he realized how easily he got lost in her eyes. Just then he heard a voice.

"What is it?"

"Uh sir, I was just wondering if the paintings were set up to your liking?" The same young worker from before asked.

"Oh. Yes, they are. thank you," James said dismissively. He couldn't wait until tonight. Something told him it would be... interesting.

* * *

For Haruka the day was not going well. It seemed to her that she'd somehow become outnumbered. No matter how much she argued that James might be a Youma or some other threat, Setsuna, Michiru and especially Hotaru seemed to not care.

"I'm telling you I think he's dangerous!" Haruka stated as she watched Michiru try on another dress.

"Nonsense! He's such a sweet gentleman, besides I have this feeling that he isn't the cause of the trouble Setsuna sensed. What do you think Love should I go with the  
turquois dress or should I wear the aqua one?"

"The turquois one. How can you be sure he's not though?"

"I honestly can't. I just hope I'm right for Hotaru's sake."

Hotaru put on her violet vest and her short black skirt. It was the perfect combination. Of course her 'Father' was likely to have heart failure when she saw it. Hopefully, Hotaru thought, so would James. Deep down Hotaru knew that her 'father' was just being protective, but then again thanks to Haruka she was also a blackbelt and  
Sailor Saturn on top of that. Being reborn definitely seemed to have done wonders for her.

"Princess," Came Haruka's voice.

"Yes 'father'?" Hotaru asked as she turned. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she watched Haruka look her over.

"You... aren't going out like that are you?" Haruka asked as she noted how short the skirt was, not to mention that she was wearing a vest without a shirt which along with the length of the skirt showed off Hotaru's figure a little too well for Haruka's liking.

"Yes." She replied.

 _I'm going to kill him!_ Haruka thought. "Uhm princess, does that seem a little... revealing?"

Hotaru giggled. "I hope so. I really like him 'Father'. There's something about him that makes me feel... complete."

"I see. It's time to go," Haruka said as she turned to leave. Once again she wondered how she got outnumbered.

"Has James arrived yet?"

"No, but knowing him, he'll be here shortly."

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she applied her makeup. She didn't use much , thanks in a large part to being timeless and a very good workout. She sat back as she looked at herself in the mirror as her mind tried to place where in the past she'd seen James.

After several minutes, she gave up. She'd been trying to figure out this particular problem since she met him, though having been around for six thousand years, did  
make things difficult. Even more puzzling was how much he reminded her of Hotaru and the strange amulet with the symbol for Saturn on it. It was a very strange problem  
but she felt that all she'd need to do is find a few more pieces and it would all make sense, or at least she hoped it would.

* * *

Right on schedule, the black corvette came into the driveway of manor by the sea. It seemed that James was nothing if not punctual. He was clad in a black suit with a  
violet colored rose tucked in his lapel and a bouquet of red roses in hand. He knocked at the door only to have Haruka answer.

"Oh. It's you. please wait in the parlor until Hotaru's ready," Haruka growled as she guided James into the room. She then left to finish getting ready.

James idly looked about the room it was large with a very well painted "Family" portrait of Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. There were also pictures of Hotaru in various stages of aging.

 _By the Timeless one of legend, she's been cute all her life!_ James thought. Then his eyes fell upon the piano. Taking a seat at the keys and sitting the roses beside him, he began to play...

* * *

Setsuna was walking alongside of Michiru down the stairs. they'd finished dressing first, though Hotaru was likely to be ready shortly. They'd reached the bottom of the stairs just as the notes of the piano reached their ears.

"Oh, Haruka must have gotten done dressing and taken the back steps," Michiru stated as the music, a waltz if she was hearing correctly, continued. "But somehow I don't think Haruka would play for our guest if he begged."

The two followed the Music with it's strange lilting notes to the parlor. Setsuna's mind tried to recall the name of this waltz. She'd heard it before, but couldn't quite place it. "If it's Haruka playing she must be feeling inspired."

The two stopped in surprise as they entered the room and found James playing the waltz with not a sheet of music to go by. And sitting silently behind him, with the bouquet he'd brought for her, sat Hotaru. just then the waltz ended with a series of soft chords and his impromptu audience began applauding.

"Huh?" James gasped as if he'd been in a trance. "When'd you all get here?"

"Just a few moments ago," Hotaru said as James looked in her direction. She smiled as her date looked her way. From his expression she knew he liked what she was wearing. She raised the roses "Were these for me?"

James nodded, dumb stuck by the beautiful lass before him.

"You play very well," Michiru said.

"I dabble," He replied modestly.

"Was that piece something you wrote?" Setsuna asked, already guessing at the answer.

"No, it's a piece that is very old. I only wish I could write music like this," James stated as Haruka entered the room dressed in a men's suit.

"Are we ready to leave yet?"

* * *

Two cars, a black corvette and a red Ferrari arrived about the same time at the museum, though the Ferrari almost missed the museum since it was going at least twice the speed limit allowed by law. Hotaru and Setsuna had decided to ride with James: Hotaru since he was her date and Setsuna due mostly to her desire to arrive there alive. For her part Michiru rode with Haruka since she was her date and about the only person who could keep Haruka on good behavior.

"Here you go ladies," James replied as he held the door for his two passengers.

"Thank you James," Hotaru said in a sing-song tone.

"Thank you," Setsuna said.

About a five minutes later James stood next to Hotaru as he waited for the show to begin. As it happened a large crowd of people had come to see and hopefully buy his  
work. Unfortunately most of them seemed to be half asleep from the art director's boring voice. Hotaru included. It was clear that something had to be done.

"Excuse me director, may I have the microphone for a second?" James interjected.

"Certainly."

"Welcome everyone! My name is James Everwolf, the artist whose work is on  
display. I'm not much on words so I'll be brief. I paint in hopes of showing beauty,  
not reality. So I ask you all to forget reality and for one night and dance in my garden of dreams," James said as he handed the now turned off microphone back to the director to a flurry of applause.

"Very nicely handled," Michiru whispered as James escorted Hotaru into the  
labyrinth of his paintings.

"Thank you," Came his response as Hotaru walked with him, her head rested contentedly on his shoulder.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she looked at the moonscape before her, 'Moonlight on Seattle' it was  
called. While she admired the beauty of the image, Mamoru seemed more intent on rambling about technical aspects of the piece such as line and form and the author's use of color. It was interesting, but also boring to hear about.

Just then through the crowd Usagi saw something that caught her attention, Two people with raven dark hair admiring a portrait of Hotaru Tomoe, something that Usagi was sure Haruka would not have permitted anyone other Michiru to produce. Usagi carefully walked over to see the portrait. Before she got to the painting however a familiar voice caught her ears.

"And you painted this just from memory?" The voice asked.

Usagi's blue eyes widened. _That's Hotaru's voice._

"Yes, my darling. I started on it the day after our first date. A tribute to the most beautiful girl in the universe."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Usagi cooed.

When the two turned around Usagi noticed that the boy with Hotaru had violet eyes just like his date. She also noticed the slight gasp he made as he looked at her.

 _It's the meatball haired girl from my paintings!_ he thought as Hotaru ran through the introductions.

"Usagi! What a wonderful surprise!" Hotaru said as she and her longtime friend hugged. "Usagi I'd like you to meet James Everwolf."

"Charmed," James said as he shook Usagi's hand. "I hope you've enjoyed the paintings so far?"

"Yes, you have a definite eye for beauty," Usagi said as Mamoru finally caught up to her.

"Have you seen my fantasy Art yet?" James asked apprehensively as he noted this Mamoru person as being from his painting too.

"No, Mamoru's been too busy boring me with technical things about your paintings."

"I see," James stated. "Well I'll leave you and Hotaru to talk. I have to make my rounds. You know how these art shows go. You have to talk to everyone."

* * *

Setsuna blinked. Then, looked again as her face continued to turn a bright crimson. Yes, she was seeing right the first time. This was indeed a painting of her in a  
compromising position with her lost love Lance.

"Can a person actually bend like that? " Michiru asked as she looked at the picture.

"I guess so," Haruka added as she tilted her head to the side as she looked at the image.

"So, who's the guy?" Michiru asked.

"If you must know," Setsuna huffed. "He was a warrior from Mars."

"I see," Haruka said. "Did he have a name?"

"His name was…is…Lance. He'd been assigned to the Martian embassy when we met. The same day we met he was knighted by the king of Pluto after using the flame sniper to stop a pair of assassins," Setsuna added as she remembered him.

"Judging by the color of your cheeks he must have been a real fire starter," Haruka teased.

Setsuna, said nothing, though she did blush three shades redder.

Michiru looked at her friend. "From the look of you that hit a little closer to the mark than we'd think."

"He was my first love, my only one," Setsuna said sadly. "And I miss him terribly."

The evening had gone without a hitch and all but James, Hotaru and her "family" had left. If any of them had thought that what was about to happen could, most likely they'd have left with haste. Suddenly, the heavy iron doors to the display room, now empty of all but two or three paintings and five people slammed shut and locked as Canvesse appeared.

With lightning quickness it pulled what looked like a wall scroll from her bag and trapped Michiru in it.

"Now you're Crystal Dream shall be mine!" The youma laughed.

One thought went through four minds all at once. _I've got to transform and save her but if I do, I'll have to explain things._


	8. James' Secret Revealed

Disclaimer:  
Enjoying the story so far? Good. I do write these stories for fans  
to enjoy.

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date part8  
James' Secret Revealed!

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

If a person wasn't prepared for the sight before them, that of a youma magically pulling a small spherical crystal out of the mind of Michiru Kaioh while her friends and her foster daughter's date watched, they would probably run in terror. Either that or seek counseling for their apparent mental breakdown. Fortunately, only said friends and date were around.

 _Okay I have two options_ , James thought. _I can either transform and have to explain things later or I can continue to stand here until that stupid youma figures that the crystal it's holding isn't Crystal Dream, then get killed by Haruka for not saving Michiru..._

Meanwhile the youma's master was communicating with its pet. There was a swirl of energy as Somnius appeared. He didn't look happy, but then, he also didn't look entirely human. "You've gotten the crystal? Excellent! Show it to me!"

With that Canvesse presented her master the perfectly round crystal.

Meanwhile, Michiru writhed on the ground in agony. James knew from experience exactly what would happen if that crystal wasn't recovered. It would be up to him since none of the Sailor Senshi seemed to be around. James was so enthralled in what was going through his mind that he didn't notice the three other women retrieving their henshin.

Even though they'd retrieved their henshin, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna were very reluctant to transform into their Senshi forms. Especially in front of James.

 _I don't trust James any further than I can throw him and I'm betting that to be pretty far. He's taking this rather calmly. Still I have to help Michiru..._ Haruka thought as she lunged at the youma. A few seconds later she too was wrapped from mouth to ankles by the youma's wall scroll paper.

"This isn't a Crystal Dream! Destroy it and them," Somnius said as he disappeared.

"Yes master," Canvesse said with a bow. With that she sat the crystal down as her hands change shape. One hand's fingers became tube-like, while the other grew into sharp painter's knives. When the transformation was complete the youma raised its knife hand, preparing to shatter the crystal.

 _No choice now. I'm going to have to blow my cover._ Thought James as he pulled the rose from his lapel and the amulet from his neck.

Just as the creature's hand was about to come crashing down, a blur of purple came flashing past. everyone looked as where the blur hit and seeing it to be a purple rose. As one they all looked to James.

James walked slowly toward the Youma his eyes still strangely calm.

 _What is he doing? Is he out of his mind?_ Thought Hotaru and Setsuna together as they prepared to transform.

"Hey ugly! Leave the ladies alone."

"And who's going to make me? A worthless human like you?" Canvesse growled as it let loose a spray of paint. James ducked as the paint hit the wall behind him and promptly began to eat through the stone.

"Absolutely!" With that James lifted his amulet. "Saturn Guardian Power!"

James heard Hotaru gasp as he was engulfed in amethyst light. When the light faded James was wearing armor composed of chain mail under metal plates that covered his chest, forearms, thighs and shins all matched the color of Sailor Saturn's Fuku. In his hands he was holding something that was familiar to the still hidden senshi: the silence glaive. "Now, let's dance!"

However what happened next was a surprise for James as the two women he'd been standing protectively in front of, Hotaru and Setsuna, called out.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

James's jaw hit the floor. _I must be hearing things they couldn't possibly be..._ Slowly, he turned in time to see both Hotaru and Setsuna transform.

Sailor Saturn stepped up next to James. "And what do you call yourself, in that costume?"

"The Saturn Knight."

"You definitely look the part," Sailor Pluto said as she joined them. "No wonder you looked familiar."

"And you too. Silence Wall!" James added as his barrier came up just in time to block a spray of paint. "I'd try to explain this but right now we need to get that crystal and free Haruka."

"Right! What the plan?" Saturn asked.

"I'll take care of ugly here, Pluto you get the crystal and Saturn you free Haruka."

The two nodded as the Knight dropped his wall. Instantly, the three split up.

Haruka's eyes were wide in surprise when Sailor Saturn got to her. She'd seen James transform and couldn't begin to imagine what was going on.

"Hold still Haruka-papa, I can't cut you loose with you squirming like that."

"Mmmmf!" Haruka mumbled through the wrapping.

"Oh my!" Sailor Saturn said with a blush. "Such language!" With swing of her glaive Haruka was loose.

Meanwhile Sailor Pluto was dodging acid paint and razor sharp blades while trying to get to that crystal. Just as she was about to get the final cut, so to speak, the blades came in contact with the sharp edge of a glaive.

"Oh, no ugly, I'm your dance partner tonight!" Saturn Knight growled as he smashed the shaft of his Glaive into the side of Canvesse's head.

Sailor Pluto grabbed the crystal and held on tight as she ran to where Hotaru stood with the dazed Haruka.

 _Time to finish this_ , Saturn Knight thought as he leapt away from the dazed youma. "Sailor Saturn Put up a silence Wall Quick!"

"Right! Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn responded as a barrier of energy surround her, Sailor Pluto, Haruka and Michiru.

The Saturn knight twirled his Glaive above his head then quickly slashed downward. "Silence Wave...Breaker!"

A wave of amethyst energy Pulsed toward the still dazed Youma. Canvesse looked up and barely had time to scream before the energy slammed into it. In an instant the energy faded and not a trace of the youma was left. With a sigh of relief Sailor Saturn dropped her barrier and ran to her Knight. Impulsively she kissed him on full on the lips then smiled.

"Ahem!" Haruka hissed. "What are we supposed to do about this?" She pointed to Michiru who even though freed of the wrapping still writhed in intense pain.

"Sailor Pluto, put the crystal back on Michelle's forehead and It'll go back where it belongs. Also get her some water, she'll be thirsty when she wakes up."

"You sound like you've done this before," Sailor Saturn said.

"Once or twice," He conceded.

Sailor Pluto carefully put the crystal on Michiru's forehead as Haruka returned with a glass of water . All of them watched as the Crystal disappeared into her head. Michiru's eyes fluttered open as she sat up and took the proffered glass of water.

"Thank you," Michiru said then she carefully looked around the display room. Her eyes stopped when she saw the two Saturns. "What?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Haruka growled as the memory of her princess kissing this armor clad warrior. "Just what's going on James?"

"James? That's James?" Michiru said as she blinked. "Where'd he get the suit of armor?"

"It seems that I have some explaining to do," James began. "But not here. My place would be better. Between Sailor Pluto and Athena, all will be explained a little better than I can on my own."

"Very well," Haruka said as James, Hotaru and Setsuna reverted. They walked out quietly. Hotaru was snuggling up close to James, Haruka was glowering and Setsuna recounting quietly what had happened with James.

 _Well, this should make Athena happy, I found two Senshi without even looking. I wonder if the others are Senshi as well. Might as well ask._ James thought.

"Hotaru, dear?" James started.

"Yes?"

"Are Haruka and Michiru Senshi too."

"Yes we are," Haruka growled. "Also you were warned about the rules: I owe you a beating for Hotaru kissing you."

 _Well, this is going to be interesting._ James thought as he helped Hotaru and Setsuna into his Corvette.


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date Part 9  
Explanations

by  
Lance The Flamesniper

Athena woke up and stretched as the door opened. The sound of several feet told her that James was not alone. When the group arrived at the top floor it turned out to be four women and James. Immediately, Athena decided to just play as a normal cat. At least that was the plan.

"Okay everyone this is my guardian Athena. She probably is going to try  
to play off as being a normal cat, but she isn't."

"So she's a talking cat?" Hotaru asked as if it was the most normal concept in the world.

"Most likely one from the Moon kingdom," Setsuna replied.

"Actually, I'm from the future," The cat replied. "James who are these people and why did you tell them about me?"

"Michiru was attacked by one of Somnius's nightmares. Turns out my Hotaru is a Sailor senshi and so are Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru."

"And now, we want some answers!" Haruka hissed.

"Okay! Time for some background information. First my name is James Everwolf. I'm an artist by trade, but for the last six years, since Athena found me, I've been battling Somnius and his nightmares," James began.

"So what are they after?" Haruka asked.

"They're after Crystal Dreams," Athena intoned.

"And those are?" Michiru asked.

"They're five crystals that form the literal Heart of Crystal Tokyo," answered Athena.

"I thought the neo-queen's palace was the heart of Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru said. "And what is your purpose here?"

"My darling, she was sent back to find me and the other Guardians and Senshi, only with all of them together can Somnius be defeated." James answered and got a glare from Haruka.

"So there's eight other Guardians out there?" the blonde racer asked.

"No, in total there's only six, that is if you count their leader, the king of Crystal Tokyo," Athena cut in.

"Why only six?" Haruka asked.

"I can answer that," Setsuna stated. "And I can tell you which Senshi won't have Guardians."

"Enlighten us please," Haruka growled.

"In the Silver Millennium the Moon Princess had her eight member court made up of the Inner and Outer Senshi. In order to be fair to the Golden Kingdom's prince an eight person court was to be made for him. Before the Final Night of the Moon kingdom, only four princes and one knight had been put into the court. Those were from Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto. The representatives from Venus, Neptune and Uranus never made it to the Moon Kingdom and were therefore not sent forward with the rest of us," the timeless senshi informed.

"Why is it, that you never mentioned these guardians before?" Haruka  
asked. _At least then I could have had a chance to keep James from meeting our  
princess!_

"Did you ever ask?"

"No. Would you have told me if I had?" Haruka shot back.

"Of course not!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I couldn't."

"Oh," Haruka said as she sighed. She'd learned a long time ago not to waste time when Setsuna said she couldn't tell a person something. All it ever ended in was a migraine.

"So, James, can you tell us more about what Somnius is after?" Michiru asked.

"Well as near as I can tell these Crystal Dream things look kinda like this," James said as he drew a three dimensional four sided diamond on a piece of paper. "I've never seen one myself. All I've seen are round dream orbs."

"What happens to a person when their dream orb is removed?" Haruka asked as she remembered Michiru writhing in agony.

"As near as I can tell, dream orbs hold what a person dreams to become in life, when it is removed, it's causes the person to die slowly and in agony," James said, his violet eyes saying there was more to it but that it would be painful for him to tell them it.

"We saw James fight tonight. He used the silence wall and an attack I'd never seen before. Does he have any other powers?" Setsuna asked. She had a suspicion that he did, and if she was right it was both powerful and terrifying.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as James and Athena exchanged a nervous glance.

"I do have one other power," James said as he looked to Hotaru as if trying  
to gain strength from her presence. "But it's one that scares me to even think  
about. And I do not really like to talk about it."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she realized what the attack _must_ be. It was one she knew she could use and knew it scared her to think of it too. The others didn't seem to catch on.

"Well what is it?" Haruka growled.

"It's the power to shatter a planet, the Death Reborn Revolution," James said ominously. "I've promised myself I'd never use it, unless things go so dire, so hopeless, that I have no choice."

Suddenly, Haruka didn't think it wise to put such strict punishments on James  
for kissing Hotaru. Or to upset him in any way. _They have the power between them to  
kill this planet off twice! Perhaps I should be a little more cautious around him._

"So, what's the plan?"

"I need to meet with the other Senshi and find the other Guardians. Soon. Or Somnius  
will destroy the future," James said.


	10. Inner Dialogue

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Hotaru's Date part 10  
Inner Dialogue

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

No one knew who was more upset when the meeting was called. But when the Outer Senshi call a meeting it _must_ be important. It was to be held at the Cherry Hill Temple. Thus, at four in the afternoon, four girls in their early twenties gathered at the Temple.

"Couldn't this wait? I was in the middle of work and had a deadline!" whined Usagi.

"Can it Meatball brain! We all have lives that were interrupted!" Rei huffed. She was in the middle of writing a new song and had _not_ want to be disturbed.

" _Rei_! Why are you so mean to me!?" wailed Usagi.

"This," A male voice began, "Is the Moon Princess?"

"Hard to imagine, I know," A female voice added teasingly.

The four turned to see what at first glance would seem a set of twins. The two had raven black hair and violet eyes. However the way that the girl, Hotaru Tomoe, also known to her fellow Senshi as Sailor Saturn, leaned her head on his shoulder gave away that they were in no way related and that their looks mere coincidence. On the man's other shoulder sat a grey cat with violet eyes.

Just then the ever late Minako arrived. For a long moment no one spoke. Then came the sound of a speeding car screeching to a halt. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna walked casually into the yard a few minutes later.

"You are aware," Setsuna began. "That there are speed limits posted for driving in the city right Haruka?"

"And those limits are?" Haruka shot back.

"About forty kph less than what you drive," Setsuna said under her breath.

"I see you've seen the reason for our Meeting," Michiru said ignoring the argument and indicating the young man standing next to Hotaru.

"He's the reason you called us in?" Makoto asked looking very skeptically at the man.

"Hey I remember you! You're James Everwolfe. I was at your art show last night!" Usagi gushed.

"Yes, your majesty, I remember you as well," James replied with a slight bow.

"You're the one I gave the fire reading to!" Rei said remembering him.

"Guilty as charged," James agreed. Upon seeing these five relatively new people suddenly go into defensive stances made him raise an eyebrow to Haruka.

"As much as I hate to admit it, He's not an enemy. He's a guardian. Specifically he is the Saturn Knight," Haruka said with an sigh.

"A guardian?" All five inner Senshi responded.

"The guardian of Saturn," Setsuna cut in. "Athena and I will explain."

Just then the cat on James's shoulder spoke up. "I'm from the future you see, I was sent back to find the guardians. James was the first I found. For six years we've been battling Somnius who is looking for Crystal Dreams."

"Crystal Dreams are the heart of Crystal Tokyo," James added.

"Okay, so what about these Guardians?" Makoto asked.  
"There are six Guardians. They're are made up of four princes, a knight and the Earth King," Setsuna answered.

"Only six? Why only six and which three don't have one?" Minako asked silently hoping that she would have a guardian.

"Well clearly we know two that do. The Earth Prince belongs with Sailor Moon. And Saturn has one," Ami said sparing a glance at the dreamy looks being passed between the pair from the ringed planet.

"Yes, but so does Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto," Hotaru added as she broke out of her dreamy-eyed state.

"Wait! I don't get one?" Minako asked frantically as her worst fear was realized.

"That's right," Haruka said. "But neither does Neptune or Uranus.

"That… That's so not fair!" Minako groaned.

"You can blame Beryl for that," Setsuna said mysteriously.

"Why is that?" Minako asked.

"Do any of you remember the final night?" James asked.

"We were told about it. None of us remember it except maybe Setsuna," Ami stated.

"Okay well from what was pieced together in our post battle meeting the Guardians of Uranus, Neptune and Venus were not on the Moon for final night and thus were not sent forward," James said.

"Wait… Post-battle meeting?" Makoto asked.

"One of Somnius' nightmares attacked Michiru after the art show last night," Haruka said. "We found out about James being a guardian during the battle."

"We're going to have to find the other Guardians and fast. Somnius is very powerful and we need to defeat him before it's too late," James said and was rewarded with the others nodding.

It was early evening now and the Meeting had broken up. Only Setsuna and Athena remained. Setsuna stared wistfully as the setting sun her mind drifting back several years into the past.

"You know I'm not from the future you know of don't you?" The cat said.

Setsuna was quiet for a moment then answered. "Yes, I do."

"In my future, this mission fails. Do you know why?"

"I know many things about the way this Timeline should be, but not all things."

"We found all but one Guardian, according to the history I was told. But then, we weren't able to find the last one and Somnius destroyed all of us."

"I see. Have you told James of his failure?"

"No. I was sent back with the knowledge so that I could stop him from failing. However, the last Guardian was yours."

"What?"

"We never found the Guardian of Pluto. The others turned up but when it came time to look for yours, he was never located. Somnius was able to find the Crystal Dreams and destroy everything."

"I know where he is," Setsuna said with a trace of sadness. "But, I can't get to him. Not yet at least."

"Then I suggest," Athena said as she got up to leave. "You find a way to do so. Or the future is doomed."


	11. Interlude One

Disclaimer:  
Welcome! This is Lance the Flamesniper. And Welcome to the first interlude in my story about Hotaru and James. These interludes will most likely have something to do with the story in some minor way, but will showcase different Senshi. This one for example focuses on the problem Setsuna has that she decides to ask the author about (See part ten for the problem).

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Anyway here's the Interlude.

Hotaru's Date

Interlude 1  
By  
Lance the Flamesniper

Hotaru had left on a date with James. Amara had not liked the idea, until Michelle suggested that it would be a good chance to spend some quality time together. Setsuna however had other things on her mind.

Athena had told her of the failure of this mission. The lacking of the final Guardian. She decided there was only one thing to do, even if she was loathe to actually do it. Silently she opened the time gate.

* * *

Lance the Flamesniper walked out the back door of his "day" job pushing a garbage can. His boss, the Chief followed shortly after. It was a cool November night just after close.

"I don't see why I have to help you with the trash Lance," The Chief grumbled.

"Perhaps were the rest of the shift not busy sweeping and mopping the floor for the third time tonight, I wouldn't have had to ask," Lance said as he entered the dumpster area. Or so he thought.

"Uh Lance? Where are we? And how did you change your clothes," Lance heard his chief say.

Lance looked around the room he'd seemingly walked into. Then glanced down to find himself clad in dark dress pants, a green dress shirt and a black trench coat. He also noticed that at the moment he seemed thinner, had a ponytail and, unless he was mistaken, had picked up a piercing in his left ear.

Standing before him wearing a stylish dress outfit of her own design was Setsuna Meioh. "If I were to venture a guess Chief, I'd say we're at the Home of Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaioh and their foster child Hotaru Tomoe."

"Okay so who's the Green haired lady with the nice set of..." His Chief began.

"Chief! No Ecchi, _**please**_!" Lance said as he panicked slightly.

"But look at her Lance, she's got a great bod. I wouldn't mind..."

"Chief! This is Ms. Setsuna Meioh. And if I'm not mistaken she has business with me."

"He's right," Setsuna cut in.

"How do you get all the good looking ones Lance?" Chief growled teasingly.

"It's my rapier wit and boyish charm, Chief. Not to mention my tendency to spend all my time objectifying them. Now, if you turn around and walk back the direction we came you should find yourself in the dumpster area again. I'll be along shortly," Lance said as his Chief left.

"Lance I hate to bother you at your job, but..." Setsuna began.

"I know, you have a problem. Well more of a dilemma, really. I thought that was a brilliant plot twist, don't you?"

"No! I don't!" Setsuna said in uncharacteristic distress. "I want him back."

"Him?" Lance asked coyly.

"Do not play games with me Flamesniper! You know damn well who I mean! My Lance!"

"Ah, you mean the one that was put outside time keep from dying before he could heal?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm an author not an avatar within your universe!"

"Yes but this is your Series! As its author you can manipulate outcomes any way you like!"

"True, but I still have to be careful doing so, or it will disrupt your universe. So I'll keep it simple. If you want him, as he is now, without his fire powers, all you have to do is go get him."

"What?"

"What I'm saying is: You put him there, you can get him whenever you please."

"But he won't be healed until the Thirtieth Century!"

"He's outside of Time, which you of all people should understand is not a fixed construct, he's healed. I know this. You can retrieve him whenever you want," the author said as he turned to leave. "Trust me Setsuna-chan, I might mess with the minds of the others but I wouldn't, couldn't, lie to you." He then glanced at what he was wearing and sighed. "I don't want to go back there you know."

Setsuna smiled sympathetically. "Someday Flamesniper, you will be able to dress as you like and will have the dream you desire. It will just take time. For now you are needed there."

"I believe you. But that does not mean I have to like it."

Lance stepped out of the dumpster area just as the Chief looked inside. "What just happened?"

Lance thought for a moment. How does one explain to someone that they just transverse time and space using magic while not sounding like one was not more insane than their boss already thought them to be? "Aha ha…. About that. You don't want to know. Just chalk it up to an over-active imagination."

"Yours or mine?"

"Since she was wearing clothes and nice ones at that, you tell me," Lance replied sarcastically as he walked back toward the restaurant.

"Oh. Right."

Setsuna smiled. _As far as authors go, he's not a bad one. Still perhaps I should wait a little longer before freeing My Lance..._ Setsuna Thought as she walked to her room. _I can't wait to see him again, but what did the author mean by without his fire powers..._

* * *

Well that's the end of the Interlude. Not to mention the only part that I know of where I'm actually in my own story. I'm kinda thankful for that, since this is really Hotaru's story.


	12. Concerted Interruptions

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

The idea of Setsuna having a twin sister was an idea I saw another author by the name of Meara came up with. Long ago she gave me permission to borrow her character. I am going to keep the idea and change the name.

On with the show!

Introduction:  
It was yet another slow evening at work during the close of the month of December. The Author sighed as he swept the floor for what seemed like the trillionth time. The Chief kept saying the floor was dirty, but the author honestly couldn't see _how_. Silently he wished for a distraction, any distraction. With his imagination, he really shouldn't have.

"Hey Lance! Lance!" Came the voice of the Chief.

"Yes Chief?"

"There's a lady up here to see you."

"Oh?" Lance inquired dreading what would come up next. He carefully walked up to the front of the store.

There standing at the counter was a young lady in her early twenties with violet eyes and black hair that went to her mid-back.

 _Well, Lance, you did want a distraction..._ He thought.

"Why is it, Lance that you are always getting visits from women with nice sets of..." the Chief began.

"Chief! No ecchi, I beg of you!" Lance said as images of him trying to explain to his other bosses how the Chief had become manager flambé flashed before him.

"Well can you at least get _her_ number for me?"

"Uhm no."

"Damn it!"

With that Lance sat down in the dining room across from the stylishly dressed young woman. "Why is it, Rei, that you Senshi always decide to come see me at work."

"Just bad timing I guess. Now listen Flamesniper," Rei hissed. "We Senshi of the Inner planets demand more time in this series."

"And just who are _you_ to make requests of me?" Lance snapped back. "According to the laws of fanfiction authoring, I technically don't have to write about you or any of the other Inner Senshi at all."

"Yes, but we have already shown up in the story several times. You can't edit us out now!" Rei growled.

 _Technically I could, but that would really be troublesome._ Lance smiled almost evilly. "You really want me to write you into my story Rei?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are you _sure_ that's what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, just one thing though..," Lance said as Rei got up to leave.

"And that is?"

"Be careful what you wish for, you may just get it."

Hotaru's Date part 11  
Concerted Interruption

by  
Lance the Flamesniper

Sixstring, a nightmare who looked like a blue punk rocker with a red mohawk and Guitar/battleax stood before his master. Somnius smiled. All his nightmares were good for their tasks. This one had a special target however. Somnius opened his hand as an energy orb appeared in it. Inside the orb appeared the image of a violet-eyed young woman with black hair that went to her mid-back.

"This is Rei Hino," Somnius said. "She is putting on a concert tonight. I want you to go to it and take her Crystal Dream!"

"Yes, my lord," Sixstring hissed as it vanished.

* * *

James pulled the chair out for Hotaru as she sat down. After making sure she was comfortable and pleased with their seats, he too sat down. Tonight it wasn't a fancy restaurant or an art show in the museum, it was just dinner at a local cafe that seemed a little more busy than expected.

"My, this place sure is busy tonight," Hotaru said as she looked around. As usual she was dressed stylishly in a simple black dress. She didn't seem to notice the envious glances that James was receiving from all the guys at tables around them.

 _How can she be so beautiful and not know it, James thought. Maybe the fact that she doesn't seem to know how beautiful she is, is what makes her so attractive._ "Excuse me, " James said as he tapped a fellow patron on the shoulder. "Is it usually this busy here?"

"Oh no," The patron said. "Tonight Rei Hino's giving a concert. That's why everyone turned out."

"I see," James said as their dinner of chicken and soba noodles was served. As they ate James's eyes were always on Hotaru. He was falling for her, he knew that much, but he wondered how she felt about him...

 _He's staring at me again. I love the way he looks at me. I should tell him how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same way..._ Hotaru thought. She'd never felt like this for anyone. There'd been crushes sure and they felt something like this, only this was stronger. More potent. She felt complete with him. She _**had**_ to tell him.

Her mind was made up, so was his. Unfortunately, both began at the same time.

"James I.."

"Hotaru I..."

The two giggled at this then James spoke up. "You first."

"Okay. James, I don't know how to say this. You make me feel happy, complete even. And I don't know what I'd do without you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is..."

James gently put a finger to her lips silencing her. The gentle intimacy of the gesture told her that he knew, that he understood. "I love you too Hotaru," with that he gently leaned forward and kissed her softly.

When he pulled back she was blushing and smiled.

Right then Rei and Yuuichirou stepped onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming! Tonight I'll be singing some new songs and some old ones for you, I hope you enjoy them!" Rei said into the microphone as Yuuichirou began to play a soft melody on his guitar...

* * *

Setsuna could hear the sounds of Haruka and Michiru enjoying their "quality time" and sighed.

 _I'm tired of being alone! But, I'm not sure if what will happen if I pull Lance out of where he is..._ The timeless Senshi thought.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Setsuna opened the door and blinked in surprise. The woman at the door was tall with Magenta eyes and dark green hair. In short she looked a lot like a mirror image of Setsuna only with shoulder length hair.

"Hello sister," The woman said.

"Persephone!" Setsuna said as she pulled her twin sister into a hug. "What are you doing in Tokyo? I thought you were on another world tour."

"I had some time off, and thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Believe me, I am. I have a problem and maybe you could help me out?"

"This isn't a Time Senshi problem is it?"

"Well now that you mention it...," Setsuna began.

Persephone sighed. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

The concert was going very well with Rei doing "Oh starry night" when Sixstring appeared. Rei didn't see him but she certainly _**felt**_ him as he smacked her with his guitar. Her dream crystal fell out but almost everyone missed that as they were busily leaving the cafe.

"I don't know about you, Hotaru, but I think Somnius is starting to really tick me off!" James growled as he reached for his amulet.

"Really? I'd have thought after fighting him for six years you wouldn't get any angrier at him," Hotaru replied as they prepared to transform.

"You would think that. But back then, he wasn't interrupting dates with the most beautiful woman on Earth," James replied as Hotaru blushed nicely.

Just then, Yuuichirou jumped the punk rock youma. James blinked as he looked at this mostly because he thought he saw the symbol of Mars on Yuuichirou's head. He squinted as Yuuichirou was flung onto his table.

Yep Mars symbol... "Hey, you're name's Yuuichirou right?"

"Yeah?" Yuuichirou replied.

"Okay Yuuichirou, I'm James Everwolfe. Me and my date are going to help you help Raye but you need to take this," James said as he held out a ruby amulet with the symbol for Mars in it. "And say Mars Guardian power."

"Are you a fruit Loop?! How's that going to help?" Yuuichirou growled.

"Just shut up and trust me. Saturn Guardian Power!" James yelled as he transformed.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru followed.

With a shrug Yuuichirou held up the amulet and reluctantly said. "Mars Guardian Power!"

Sixstring who'd been looking at the Crystal long enough to figure out that is wasn't what he was looking for looked up from where he was about to smash the small orb with his ax.

"We're not going to let you smash that orb. In the name of Saturn, I'm the Saturn Knight!" The darkly clad knight growled.

Just then Hotaru slid across the stage grabbing up the orb while James Kept Sixstring distracted by dodging the ax repeatedly. "Good work Sailor Saturn. All yours Mars Knight!" Saturn Knight yelled.

Yuuichirou stopped looking over his Red and black armor long enough to say, "Uh what do I do?"

"Deep fry him with your firestorm strike!" Both Saturns yelled.

"Oh!" Yuuichirou said as he drew his sword "Mars Firestorm...Strike!"

With that Yuuichirou swung his blade in a vicious slash as a wave of fire erupted from the tip. James leapt out the way landing safely behind the protective silence Wall  
provided by Sailor Saturn. Sixstring, however wasn't so lucky, as he went up like a dried out Christmas tree.

"Noooooo!" Sixstring roared as he incinerated in a flash.

"Uh James?" Yuuichirou began. They were both still clad in their armor and made quite the dashing pair.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to explain this to Rei. I'm a Guardian of Mars!"

"That's right and as such it is your duty to protect Sailor Mars. You mean she didn't explain any of this to you? Oh, I get it. You don't know. Don't worry, Rei will understand." James said with a smile.

Several minutes later Rei had recovered enough from the effects of getting her dream crystal returned to sit up and look at the three people around her "What happened? Sailor Saturn? Saturn Knight? And who are you?"

"First, you were attacked by a nightmare. The Three of us were able to beat him so you're okay. as for who he is, perhaps he should tell you," Hotaru said.

"I'm, well, The Mars Knight, but you also know me as Yuuichirou," He replied as he de-transformed.  
Rei stood up and glared at Yuuichirou. "You mean you're a guardian and you didn't bother to _tell_ me?"

"Hey I just found out about it myself!" Yuuichirou replied.

"It's not like you have any secrets you've kept from him is it, Rei?" James asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hotaru giggled a little at the sight of Rei being verbally cornered. It was something akin to very uncomfortable and it was making Rei visibly squirm.

"Well, there is one thing I've not told you," Rei began. "I'm glad you're my Guardian Yuuichirou."

"What?" Yuuichirou said as his brain locked up. The words made sense but they sounded like she was telling him she was sailor Mars. That couldn't be right. "What do you mean your Guardian?"

"I think she's going to have to spell it out," James whispered to Hotaru.

"I think you're right," Hotaru agreed.

"What I mean is this," Rei said with a sly smile. "Mars Crystal Power!" In a flash Yuuichirou was staring at The Red and White clad Sailor of Mars. "I'm Sailor Mars!"

"Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?" Chad asked James.

"I'm not in the business of telling other people's secrets," James replied as he de-transformed and walked out with Hotaru. "By the way, Rei can fill you in on what going on and who the other scouts are. I'd do it myself but I have to get Hotaru home or her 'Father' is likely to World Shaking me out of my shoes."

"Bye Rei," Hotaru giggled.

"Who are the other Scouts Rei?"

"You've met most of them. Usagi's the leader, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, whom I doubt you've met. James is a guardian and Hotaru's a Scout too. You've been made a guardian because of thing like that freaky whatever it was that knocked me out. There's more like you and more like him around," Rei said.

Yuuichirou, having just found out that all of Rei's friends were the Sailor Scouts and she herself was one, did the only thing a person like him can do when receiving such a surprise. He fainted.

* * *

In his lair Somnius was not pleased. That was putting it lightly. "Blast those Guardians!" Somnius growled. " _Twice_ they've foiled me! No matter, once I get the Crystal Dreams I'll have the power to make them  
go disappear, _forever_!"


	13. As in Life, So Also in Dreams

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi-sama does. Toei Animation made the series, DiC _abused_ it and ViZ Media owns the N.A. Rights to it now. That said, this is a labor of love not of profit. All I ask is for feedback.

Introduction:  
The Author stands in dark room with a spotlight on him alone. All around him is the whispering or of an audience. Quietly he clears his throat before beginning.

"Let me tell you of a legend from long ago, one that you may think you know. Once among the stars of the sky there were two great kingdoms; The Golden Kingdom of Earth, protected by Elysian and the Silver Millennium which ruled the planets of our system. It happened that the two would fall into a lasting peace as the final prince of the Golden kingdom Prince Endymion and the last Princess of the Moon Kingdom, center of the Millennium, Princess Serena fell in love and were to be married.

The princess had a court of eight princesses from the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The prince wished to have a similar court for advising him. Her Majesty the Queen of the Millennium agreed and sent out word that eight men were to be gathered, one from each planet to advise the prince.

However, all but three arrived. Just as they left their planets there came to be an uprising on Earth as an obsessed witch named Beryl took over the Golden Realm and attacked the Moon. The six warriors of the Prince's council and the eight Princesses of the Royal Court battled bravely on that Final Night. But Beryl had a weapon  
so powerful that it could not be beaten. This was the Negaforce...

As powerful as it was, Serenity knew that she would have to save those who were so dear to her. She sent all but two into the future, at the cost of her life. She hoped they would live in peace, but she knew they may not. Thus began the legend of Sailor Moon. This is part of that legend."

The Author bows to the sound of polite applause as the next part of the story begins.

Hotaru's Date part twelve  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper

It was a little before ten when Setsuna finished explaining the problem she had. Her twin listened intently as she sipped her tea. "I'm confused sister, what exactly is the problem?"  
"The problem is that I don't know if I should pull Lance back into time. I originally planned on leaving him there until Crystal Tokyo rose up."

"But if you do that, there may not be a Crystal Tokyo," Persephone replied.

"I know! Then there's the matter of what was meant by 'without his fire power.' Does that mean he'd be powerless..."

"I don't think he meant that he would be without the power to defend himself. That wouldn't change the outcome of this fight," Persephone stated.

"True. Then what?" Setsuna began as she heard the door to the house open. "Oh Hotaru's home from her date."

"Haruka's letting her date?" Persephone asked with a smirk. "I would have thought Hell would freeze over at least twice before she would even consider letting that happen."

"She's not fond of the idea, but Hotaru's likes this particular boy so they go out anyway," Setsuna said as Hotaru walked in. James walked in with her.

Persephone looked between the two, completely amazed at what she was seeing.

James on the other hand looked between Setsuna and Persephone as if wondering how Setsuna could be in two places at once.

"James Everwolfe, this is my sister, Persephone," Setsuna said as she smiled.

James shook Persephone's offered hand and smiled politely. "Charmed."

"I'm sure. You wouldn't happen to be the same James Everwolfe that does Moonscapes would you?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, but I also paint images from the Silver Millennium," James said. "Which brings me to why I came in."

"He knows about the Silver Millennium?" Persephone asked as she looked to Setsuna.

"Yes he does," Hotaru piped up. "After all he is the Guardian to the Princess of Saturn."

"A job which I take very seriously too," James added as he kissed Hotaru's cheek gently. "Anyway, I came in to tell Setsuna that the guardian of Mars has been awakened. Turns out he was already dating Rei."

"Really?" Setsuna said. "What by chance is the boy's name?"

"Yuuichirou."

"The boy who works at the Temple with her?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru walked down the steps.

"The very same. At any rate we were at a cafe listening to Rei perform there when a nightmare attacked her. James figured out he was the guardian of Mars and woke him and we saved Rei," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I see," Haruka said. Haruka also saw traces of lipstick on James's mouth. "You haven't by chance been kissing Hotaru on the lips have you James?"

The knight of the Silent planet seemed to go pale very quickly. "Oh, gee, look at the time! I must be going. Nice meeting you Persephone. Good evening Haruka, Setsuna. And hopefully, I'll see you soon Hotaru. dear," James said as he quickly retreated.

"Prince of Saturn or not," Haruka grumbled. "One of these days I owe him a beating."

"Don't be too hard on him love," Michiru said as she brushed out her long aqua colored mane. "After all they are young and in love."

"In love? Did Hotaru tell you that?" Haruka asked her eyebrow twitching.

"No, but I can see it in her eyes. I see it how she walks and in her smile. Especially when it's him making her smile. And I see it in him too."

"Oh? How so?" Haruka asked now truly interested.

"It's how he looks when he sees her, the way his face just seems to brighten up when she walks into the room. But also in little things like painting her picture from memory and bringing her flowers. "

"But what if he's not the right one for her?"

"He was in Silver Millennium," Setsuna put in as she walked past the door.

"You're not helping here, Setsuna," Haruka growled.

"I'm not trying to," the Time senshi relied.

"You know what I really think it is Haruka? I think you're upset because she's growing up more than you are about the fact that she's dating James," Michiru asserted.

"No Comment," grumbled Haruka.

Michiru smiled. She always knew when she had Haruka in an argument because of those two words.

"Still, there's a lot we don't know about him," Haruka said.

"We'll learn. Unless you plan on killing him first."

"He broke the rule about no kissing... _twice_!"

"Actually, the first time was more like her breaking that rule, not him."

"That, is beside the point," Haruka said. "Still, he did kiss her. I saw the lipstick."

"How do you know she didn't kiss him?" Michiru shot back.

"I don't," Haruka huffed as she laid down in bed. She vowed mentally to find out who kissed who in the morning.

* * *

He was dreaming again. He'd come home gotten into his sleep clothes and slipped into a silent sleep. He remembered all that. Tonight however, he was not in the same dream he was used to.

James leaned against the wall of the spaceliner. It was a massive iron ship that drifted on the solar winds to and from the center of the Millennium. He looked at the crowd around him, it was made up mostly of officers from the honor guards that were traveling to the Moon Kingdom. He thought that to be a little silly. Even now, in what he was somehow aware was dream, truly believed that to be true.

He glanced around ignoring the guards and officers, he knew that most of them would be dull to talk to. That left the other royals like himself, though he never really cared for his royalty. Looking around he noticed only one other man among the group.

He was about five eleven with Ice colored eyes, sandy blonde hair and such a serious look to him that many other patrons gave him a wide berth. He radiated an aura of intimidation and danger. The Prince of the Silent planet looked away when the man looked in his direction, feeling as if to gaze into those ice blue eyes would cause him to freeze or perhaps burst into flames.

The new direction of his gaze brought him the visage of three women. One was a tall amazon-like woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and the mannerisms of a man. Next to her stood an elegant woman with aqua hair and turquois eyes. They were representing Uranus and Neptune on this trip, or so he had been told. However, it was the third young woman that caught his attention.

She was about his age, with violet-black eyes and shining black hair. He'd heard about her, mostly from the whisperings of the many officers as she had boarded the spaceliner before he had arrived to board. Her name was Princess Hotaru, he knew that much. Her gaze fell upon his and held him there as if entrancing him.

 _For a dream this sure is realistic._ James thought as he walked toward the group, determined to introduce himself to the lovely princess from his homeland. About ten steps from her the sandy haired woman stepped between him and his goal.

"What do you want?" Haruka hissed.

 _Wonderful! Even in my dreams Haruka doesn't like me. And for the same reasons too._ "My name is Prince James. I wanted to introduce myself to my fellow royal from Saturn. And of course I wouldn't mind introducing myself to you as well."

Haruka gave him a look implying that she would rather try stuffing him down the laundry shoot or perhaps the nearest incinerator. "I'm Princess Haruka from Uranus. This is princess Michiru from Neptune and the young lady from Saturn is none of your business."

"It's okay Haruka, I'm sure he won't hurt me. Why don't you go get something to drink? Maybe get to know the Princess from Pluto?" Hotaru suggested. The two older girls got the hint, albeit one reluctantly, and went off to talk with the sandy haired man instead.

"I saw you staring at me," Hotaru began. "A lot of people have been."

"That's because, my lady, you are exceptionally beautiful."

That got a blush from the princess. "Flatterer."

"Only stating the truth. My name's James."

"Hotaru," She said delicately offering her hand.

James bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "Charmed."

The two small talked a bit about how calm the trip had been and how wonderful the kingdom would be to finally see. Eventually talk focused on the two more mysterious people on the voyage: the Princess from Pluto and the strange blue eyed man.

"What do you make of him?" James heard himself say as he pointed to the blonde.

"Hard to say. I've spoken to him once during the whole trip."

"How did that go?"

"He was polite, but always to the point. No wasted words. His name's Lance. He's been appointed Guardian and protector of the Princess of Pluto."

"Wow! So he's from the kingdom of Pluto? A prince?"

"No. Actually that's where things got strange. He's from Mars. A member of the Martian rangers. But he's also a knight of Pluto," Hotaru said.

"That is strange," James agreed. Just then the Princess of Pluto joined the blonde man and the two other outer princesses who'd been trying to chat with him. When the man named Lance saw her he smiled.

"He only smiles around her," Hotaru said. "Though her twin also gets a smile like that. He seems to be the only one who can tell them apart on sight."

"She has a twin sister?"

"Yes. I think those two," She said pointing to the blonde and the princess. "Are sweet on each other but don't want to admit it."

James blinked looked closer. "You know, I think you're right. I also think I'm starting to like you, Hotaru."

"I like you too, James."

"Maybe can see more of each other when we get to the Moon Palace?"

"I'd like that," Hotaru said as James woke up.

* * *

 _What kind of dream was that supposed to be? What was I seeing?_ James thought as his hands wiped the sweat from his face.

Across town in four beds, four people sat up in their beds. All of them a little confused.

* * *

"What the Hell was that!?" Haruka gasped as she sat up in her bed.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"I had a dream where we were on a starliner with and James was flirting with Hotaru..."

"I had the same dream, it was sweet."

"No it wasn't! It was like being awake and dealing with him!"

"Don't be silly love," Michiru whispered as she caressed Haruka's shoulder. "Now why don't you lay down and get some rest, remember we have to go to Cherry hill Temple tomorrow."

With a pout Haruka scrunched down into the covers. Michiru lay back elegantly as both began to drift off to sleep.

 _My poor lifemate needs to relax a bit about James. I'm sure he's harmless, unless you're a youma of course._ Michiru thought.

Hotaru lay awake in her bed. A smile played at the edges of her lips. The dream she's just woke up from was wonderful. It had James as a prince talking to her and making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the universe. Just like he did when she was awake and with him.

 _Even in my dreams I'm his choice and he's mine too..._ Hotaru thought as she slowly laid back down. I hope I have more dreams like that...

* * *

Setsuna sat with a mug of green tea in front of her. She had been quiet about waking up, hoping not to awaken her sleeping sister or any of the others in the house. Still, a few minutes later her twin came down the stairs.

 _Couldn't sleep?_ Persephone asked her sister mentally.

 _You know that's not it._ Setsuna thought back. _I had a dream that woke me up._

 _Must have been a really bad one to wake you up_. Persephone teased.

 _No, actually it was less a dream as it was a memory, and I got the feeling I wasn't the only person remembering it.  
_

 _You think it was something James was dreaming?  
_

"I don't know," Setsuna said aloud. "I'll have to ask him when I see him tomorrow."

"Well then, if there's nothing else you want to discuss. I'm going to bed. You should too sister, you look tired,"

Persephone said with a teasing smile. "It wouldn't do for Sailor Pluto to fall asleep in the middle of a meeting."

With a sigh Setsuna agreed and walked up the stairs. Sleep came easily.


End file.
